


a dragonfly's wings can break mountains

by ZEPPY



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Maybe a bit of Edge, Original Character | Fuyune Kesshō, Original Character | Murasaki Tokage, Original Character | Shizuka Hansei, no ocs from konoha, original characters are for worldbuilding, possible oc x canon later, random characters from fillers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEPPY/pseuds/ZEPPY
Summary: He was just some nameless orphan boy with questionable decisions. In another world, he might've left that old man starve to death, and he might've never learned the taijutsu he is now known for, trained in it, and defeat a god of shinobi. He doesn't realize this simple fact causes a ripple in time, setting up a slightly different world.An alternate dimension in which a young Kakuzu makes a decision to learn a taijutsu from a dying old man, killing Hashirama Senju with it, causing things play out differently.
Kudos: 3





	1. short prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly focused on world building. There might be some oc x canon romance, but that's not the focus. I wanted to explore/expand the shinobi world, so OCs are from other villages. The OCs in the tags are the main OCs that matter, but there would be other OCs that would be in the background/lore. Their existence is part of the "ripple" Kakuzu's decision caused. There are other canon characters you will not see because of this - an example would be Kakashi, since he died instead of Obito. 
> 
> I also DID NOT nerf anyone, I simply BUFFED everyone else to even out the playing field and make the world more dangerous as it is.

There was a constant pitter-patter of the rain on the rooftop, yet lightning and thunder was non-existent, leaving the surroundings drenched by an eternal flood if not for the intricate waterways built as essential as the roads. Hidden Rain had always been a sort of a geographical and meteorological marvel since the Warring States Era, but Kakuzu didn’t care about that or the high-rise buildings surrounding the one he was currently in. He had seen it all.

“…what I want is a joint shinobi force of smaller villages. With our combined strength, the greater villages would have to think twice…” Kakuzu let Hanzo go on, a fire in his eyes seeming to reassure that everything will go as he planned.

“You need me for what?” Kakuzu guffawed, “Money?”

“Your approval,” Hanzo stated, “What greater morale booster is there but the approval of the shinobi who killed the First Hokage?”


	2. original character introduction 1/3 | Fuyune Kesshō

Blocking the Cloud genin’s lightning blade with her poleaxe, she firmed her grip, clenching her teeth as she nimbly knocked his sword out with her poleaxe, causing the Cloud genin’s weapon to fly off and to the edge of the arena. Delivering a swift kick before he could react, he hit the ground, chest encrusted with ice. Her opponent couldn’t move as the ice spread, pinning him to the ground. Raising her poleaxe, she readied for a final blow to the neck.

She could only see her mother wail in pain as her pregnant belly is sliced open, the baby dead. The Cloud ANBU with his lightning blade finally sliced her mother’s throat as she helplessly watched…

Screaming, her poleaxe almost cuts the Cloud genin’s throat, but the referee stopped her, raising her hand. “…the winner is Fuyune Kesshō!”

Pulling herself together, Fuyune didn’t dare to limp as she bowed and exited, even if her foot was starting to freeze with the usage of her blood limit ability. She may have frozen her opponent’s chest, but she also froze her foot in the process, causing a dent in her mobility.

Participating in Leaf Village’s chūnin exam invitation only meant for Frost Village and the Kesshō Clan to flaunt her, and winning against a Cloud shinobi was just an icing to the cake. She wanted that in the Cloud participant’s face, the same face when the Cloud ANBU managed to raid her village and try to kidnap her for her blood limit – Winter Release. Her father was out in the front, and the enemies waited for Frost’s defenses to be weakened, but arrived just in time to save her.

The only natural occurring kekkei tōta, the previous Winter Release user was her great granduncle, Shimon the Soothsayer, who was killed by the Second Tsuchikage, Mū. His body was taken by Mū to Stone Village so that he could study the three-chakra blood limit and develop an artificial one of his own. Mū didn’t manage to have the yin-water-wind Winter Release, but developed the infamous fire-earth-wind Dust Release.

On the bright side, she was down to the last fight that determined the winner of the exams. Although it was not necessary to be the champion to get promoted to chūnin from genin, she was here to win for the sake of her village’s reputation. On the dark side, her final opponent was Leaf’s very own prodigy, who observed her fight from the sidelines with his pitch black eyes. She can feel more of the terror of his calculating gaze as her foot becomes numb.

She didn’t bother to look at his direction. Who knows if he can use genjutsu from a distance? She wasn’t going to let that happen, nor let him see that she was limping from her own kick. He was the second youngest contender in the exams and was a year older than she was. She couldn’t observe him fight because his supposed opponent surrendered without a battle. After him speeding through the Forest of Death, Fuyune couldn’t blame the Sand genin. Itachi Uchiha was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the first OC introduction. It will be probably a 3/3, but I'm putting a question mark to be sure.


	3. original character introduction 2/3 | Fuyune Kesshō

Staring into her basket, Fuyune realized she just bought all of the peppers and tomatoes she could find. Doubting she could even finish eating them, she ruminated if it would actually help her in training. According to the sealed journals of Shimon the Soothsayer, eating pepper and tomato helped him in controlling his kekkei tōta, alleviating the freezing side-effect of using Winter Release with taijutsu. Shimon was the only other Winter Release user that recorded his discoveries in his monkhood, while the one preceding Shimon…defected from the Kesshō and was the supposed ancestor of Mist’s Yuki Clan.

Fuyune wished she had the usual kekkei genkai of her clan, Crystal Release. Her father, the Diamond King Totsuo, and her cousin, Guren, could’ve taught her plenty of jutsu already. She loved to imagine what colors her Crystal Release could’ve been if she had that kekkei genkai instead.

With Leaf providing her one of the smaller training grounds, Fuyune casually made her way there, knowing it was definitely just a way for them to record and observe her kekkei tōta. There were several following her, picking up their hidden chakra away from the civilians; ANBU, probably. One particular, however, was awfully weak, but it was a shinobi’s, no doubt. Probably they didn’t bother to cloak their chakra, and the weakness of it was a front.

Stopping on her tracks, Fuyune exhaled, using body flicker to the nearby tree where the weak chakra was coming from. Immediately, she pushed out a kunai hidden from her sleeve, ready to counter. Her “stalker” was a young boy, probably around six, and had the mark of the Uchiha crest at the back. Retracting her kunai, she caught his arm before he could react.

“Why are you following me?” she asked, while the younger boy’s face almost twisted into a cry while resisting her grasp. Come to think of it, if her sibling had lived to be born, they would’ve been the same age as this boy.

“Let go of me!” he exclaimed. Calculating outcomes, she loosened her grip. The boy pulled away his hand. She didn’t want to get caught “bullying” an Uchiha inside their damned village while the ANBU was probably watching her.

“But why are you following me?” she repeated the question, but this time, she smiled and her tone softened. The boy, on the other hand, looked at her basket.

He blushed, pouting. “You bought all of the tomatoes!” he yelled. “I was saving my allowance for them…” he whispered to himself.

Even if she was surprised, Fuyune couldn’t help but smile even more. “You could’ve just went up to me and asked.” She opened the basket and presented it to the boy, “Take as much as you want.”

Snatching up the largest tomato, the boy lovingly took the fruit to his chest. “What are you doing with that many tomatoes, anyway?” he pouted.

“Training,” she answered. “How about you, do you like tomatoes that much? Come to think of it, you can make many things out of tomatoes.” 

“Tomatoes are the best!” the boy blurted, then took a bite out of the fruit he was holding.

Fuyune felt her heart clench as the boy continued to describe tomatoes. She found it endearing, yes, but there was this realization that bubbled. Was this how it felt to have a younger sibling? She thought. She remembered she would whisper to her mother’s pregnant womb, promising her unborn sibling that they would train together and learn new things together. 

“Come back here tomorrow at the same time,” she put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I’ll make you a tomato ice cream, because right now, I have to train,” The boy’s eyes lit up, and she knew that there was a hole in her heart that was filled by this moment.

“My name is Fuyune Kesshō,” she held her hand out to the boy. “And you are?”

“Uchiha Sasuke,” he shook her hand, his eyes sparkling.”

“Well, then. See you tomorrow, Sasuke!” she bid him farewell before using body flicker to go on her way. Tears slowly fell from her eyes as she reached the training ground, but she slapped her face to get herself together. Now is not the time to be emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if a bit slow

**Author's Note:**

> This would have divided chapters so I can focus on it's quality. Probably slow on the update, since I don't want to dump everything at once.


End file.
